Imperishable
by IItheoneandonlyII
Summary: Annabeth through the years she finally finds the one thing she wants something permanent


**Imperishable**

**Annabeth**

* * *

*Age 6.5*

The only thing she wanted more than the latest architectural designing notebook was to build something permanent. She wanted to make something to last forever because everything in her life was fading into the darkness. Everything in her life always came to end and left her hanging. Just like every other girl she craved the one thing she couldn't have, the one thing that could and would never be hers.

* * *

*Age 7*

Things went bad at age sever her father married another women, at first everything was well, she had a loving dad, a caring mom, and two adorable cats. Just like everything else this came to a halting end. Her step-mom was pregnant. Pregnant with twins her father was ecstatic, her step-mother absolutely thrilled. Then she was absolutely livid, that's when the first monster attacked, and that's when the spiders came too.

"Ahhh! Daddy! Spiders! Help"

The harsh squeal of two baby boys drowned out her yelling. No one came to her no one saved her from the spiders. For the first time she felt alone. And this happed over and over and over the spiders would come she would scream without any avail. Then in the morning the monsters would come fights broke out screaming ensued. She left.

*On her own*

She cowered underneath the sewage, the thundering footsteps were getting closer she clutched her weapon, a stolen hammer from Home Depot, closer to her shivering body. The top lifted up and blue eyes peered at her, she pushed the lid open and brought the hammer down. The boy blocked it fiercely. And chuckled good naturedly, and gave her a knife… a bronze knife.

She liked them both a lot they were just like her. The three of them were family. Every time she looked into both of their blue eyes she felt happy and at home.

And of course that came to an end too. On Half-Blood Hill Thalia was gone, well figuratively of course, she was a pine tree she would always be there to watch over her new home. But He was still with her, maybe forever.

* * *

*Age 12*

He was gone. But there was the idiotic son of Poseidon. He managed to be smart and stupid at the same time. He could make her furious beyond belief and giddy with happiness at the same time. She didn't know how it was possible, but she liked it. Luke's betrayal, however, burned in her heart it confused her beyond belief. Wasn't Luke the good guy he'd saved her from so much he was constant variable in her changing life but she wasn't so sure now.

* * *

*Age 13*

He poisoned the tree. Thalia's pine tree, a part of his family, her family. She didn't know what to think anymore. A demigod's life was chaotic enough without betrayal and him being gone just threw salt on the enormous gash. It wasn't a wound anymore it had been picked at and scathed over. He was officially gone.

The kelp head was there again. He never seemed to be deduced from the complicated equation which was her life. She hated to admit to anyone but the kiss after the chariot race sent shivers up her spine, it made tingles run through her lips, the one kiss kept her up all night. She'd never stayed up so long.

* * *

*Age 14*

She held up the sky for him but he held up the sky for her. And the look on his face when he saw her beat up and worn, her clothes in tatters it was a look of pure furry. To say she was surprised to see such anger was different. She looked between his over expressive sea green eyes and his cold blue eyes, eyes that once held happiness and warmth, but all that was left now was bitterness. Unlike the green eyes that looked comforting and welcoming and caring.

Then on Olympus the dance they shared, the music she heard was slow, calming, and gave her chills. It sounded like Beethoven, she wasn't certain what he heard but it must have been something similar. It felt good to dance with him, like for once everything was okay and she was just a 14 year old.

* * *

*Age 15*

The fiery haired mortal ruined it all not just their movie plans, but probably something more. The mortal was everything she couldn't be, she was beautiful, innocent, and to top it all off an outlet from a demigod's hectic life.

Then she kissed him. The two seconds that her lips were on his everything seemed better. Like they would get out of this alive and everything would be okay. But the constant in her life for almost 3 year was suddenly gone. She felt like a baby again learning how to walk without a walker. She felt lost.

The he was back, her walker was back she could walk again she could see the world clearer. What she thought was deduced from her life was added back stronger than ever.

* * *

*Age 16*

He would work so hard for what death? She felt mad, he had never done anything wrong and when he was there reading the prophesy everything seemed even more real. He would be gone forever with the world safe and sound. But in her head the world couldn't go on not without her seaweed brain.

She took the knife for him, he was invulnerable but something told her to stop that knife no matter what even at the cost of her own life. He looked down at her with his eye brows pulled close. He looked cute.

Luke plunged her knife into his Achilles heel and he asked her if she loved him. Had she loved him? Yes, she had with her entire heart till the last minute, like an older brother.

Percy turned down immortality, for you, a little part of her brain said. After that everything happened so fast the cupcake, their first actual kiss, the Canoe Lake, and best of the best kiss underwater in an air bubble.

*Later that year*

The first day of winter break started off perfectly, a little too perfectly, he gave her a kiss and went back to his cabin the next morning however he was gone. When he was gone she didn't break apart she didn't bawl a river. She most certainly didn't hit depression or whatever the Aphrodite cabin. She just felt anger. Had enough people already left her? Did he have to be gone to?

*Reunion*

When she saw him in all his seaweedbrainess, dressed in a toga she felt happy. Not some crazy feeling of being ecstatic or relieved she was simply happy.

*Fall*

He held her hand, she thought he would let go leave her to her misery in the pits of tartarus. Boy was she wrong he didn't let go of her hand, he let go of the ledge and fell in with her. She couldn't believe it and she asked him when they were hiding. He smiled at her real big and said, "I wouldn't leave you for anything, not even tartarus."

* * *

*Age 23*

"Annabeth from the first moment I saw you I thought you were somethinh special with your princess curls and your startling gray eyes. And I would go to Tartarus and back to keep you safe… which I have. I'll love you no matter what so will you marry me?

* * *

*Age 24*

"I can't take this right now I'm leaving you deal with it yourself! I don't know why I even married you!"

"Well if you feel that way maybe it is over!"

*Later*

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say those things you know I love you"

"I'm sorry too and I love you too, and I don't want you to leave and I don't want to leave.

* * *

*Age 26*

"You can do this Annabeth I'll be a father come on!"

"Shut up you seaweed brain I hate you I never want to look at you ever again!"

"That's okay I love you too"

* * *

*Age 31*

"Olivia! Owen! Get down here it's your first day of kindergarten you don't want to be late. Percy you too get out of the shower now!"

"Mommy, can you put this clip in my hair? Pwease?"

"Daddy, my hair is all over the place can you fix it?"

* * *

**And that's that it's my first story be nice and review please so I know I have a series of one shots mapped out 101 moments so if I get at least 10 reviews I'll put it up too.**


End file.
